this year
by burning butterflies
Summary: will be amazing.  —Gym Leaders, high school AU.
1. and now it begins

**BUZZ!  
><strong>  
><strong>BUZZ!<strong>  
><strong><br>BUZZ!**

_(new message(s) from _BUTTFACE_—!)_

**TO: **Whitney  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Flint

**SUBJECT: **BABYCAKKKKKKKKKKKES  
>YOU HERE YET BITCH.<p>

—

**TO: **Flint  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Whitney

**SUBJECT: **get out.  
>like usual, you're two days late. but thanks for asking.<br>sort of.  
>xoxo.<p>

* * *

><p>「<strong> Flint Oba <strong>is bringing sexy back. TO SCHOOL YO. 」

「** Whitney Akane **thinks **Flint Oba **SHOULD SHUT HIS BIG MOUTH BEFORE SHE DOES IT FOR HIM. 」

_200 people like this. _

「** Flint Oba **DOES NOT HAVE A BIG MOUTH. (bb, i'd like to see you try) 」

**Whitney Akane **YOU LIE, ASS.  
><strong>Volkner Denzi <strong>yes you do.  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>YES YOU DO~  
><strong>Lucian Shikimi <strong>...yes you do.  
><strong>Morty Matsuba <strong>yes. you do.  
><strong>Skyla Fuuro <strong>liar~  
><strong>Wallace Stone <strong>yes you do.  
><strong>Winona Nagi <strong>um, yes. i think you do.  
><strong>Sabrina Natsugi <strong>I have to agree with them.  
><strong>Elesa Kamitsure <strong>I do too.  
><strong>Chili Pod <strong>IT'S COOL BRO, I'M HERE FOR YOU  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>YOU DO TOO, IDIOT.  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>WHO ASKED YOU, POD?  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>CHILIIIIII MAN, YOU'RE THE BEST.  
><strong>Volkner Denzi <strong>...shut up.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU VOLKNER'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>wuss.  
><strong>Jasmine Mikan<strong> ...don't be so mean to Flint.  
><strong>Flint Oba<strong> SEE VOLKNER, JASMINE'S ON MY SIDE.  
><strong>Volkner Denzi<strong> ...  
><strong>Candice Suzuna<strong> STOP USING JASMINE'S NICENESS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE, BUTTFACE.  
><strong>Flint Oba<strong> I'M NOT SHE JUST LIKES ME MORE. RIGHT JASMINE?  
><strong>Jasmine Mikan <strong>...u-um. I don't...  
><strong>Volkner Denzi <strong>arceus. why am i friends with you people.  
><strong>Whitney Akane<strong> YEA JAZ, HE'S NOT WORTH IT. TRUST ME. HE CAN'T PERFORM THAT WELL EITHER.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>YES I AM! AND YOU DID NOT.  
><strong>Chili Pod <strong>NO YOU'RE NOT.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS.  
><strong>Chili Pod <strong>WE ARE. I JUST LIKE JASMINE MORE  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>...!  
><strong>Cress Pod<strong> ...  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>...you're screwed~  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>YOU FUCKER STAY AWAY FROM HER  
><strong>Chili Pod <strong>WAIT NO NOT LIKE THAT -  
><strong>Jasmine Mikan<strong> wait guys it's okay...!  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>this is going to be the best school year eeeeeeever~!

—

「** Volkner Denzi **will be right back. 」

「** Flint Oba **IS GOING TO INFLICT SOME PAIN 」

「** Whitney Akane **watch out, Chili~ they're coming! 」

「** Candice Suzuna **will be right back. 」

—

**Chili Pod **is ow. 」

* * *

><p>CANDICE IS ONLINE.<p>

WHITNEY IS ONLINE.

**Candice says, **  
>ew.<p>

**Whitney says,**  
>nice to talk to you too.<p>

**Candice says,**  
>it's sunny hereeeeeee.<p>

**Whitney says,**  
>…you're such a vampire. omg. did you see the curtains yet? they're so cute. and btw, i got rid of your nightlight. it doesn't match our bedspreads.<p>

**Candice says, **  
>you expect too much out of me. B| i've been in the cafeteria since setting foot on campus.<p>

**Whitney says,**  
>pfffft.<p>

—_Whitney has sent IMG 000 to Candice—_

**[ ACCEPT ]** [ DECLINE ]

**Candice says, **  
>it's okay I guess?<p>

**Whitney says,**  
>it's <em>okay<em>? that is the biggest load of b— ooooohhh! cynthia's calling. brb.

WHITNEY IS AWAY.

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

_(new message(s) from _MORTY_—!)_

**FROM: **Morty  
><strong>TO: <strong>Erika

**SUBJECT: **YOUR ASS AND LEG A HAVE A DATE, FUCKER.  
>STAY AWAY FROM HER. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE BUGSY I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR FACE IN. Yeah, I SAID THAT, BIATCH. KEEP TO YOUR BUGS OR SOMETHING.<br>SINCERELY,  
>THE PERSON WHO'LL KICK YOUR ASS.<p>

—

**FROM: **Erika  
><strong>TO: <strong>Morty

**SUBJECT: **…morty.  
>Um.<p>

—

**FROM:** Morty  
><strong>TO: <strong>Erika

**SUBJECT: **fw: hey c:  
>( start )<br>Erika will be a little busy with some stuff tonight so she really can't talk, jsyk. ;)  
>( end )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

_(new message(s) from _ERIKA_—!)_

**FROM: **Erika  
><strong>TO: <strong>Winona

**SUBJECT: **fw: YOUR ASS AND LEG A HAVE A DATE, FUCKER.  
>( start )<br>STAY AWAY FROM HER. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE BUGSY I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR FACE IN. Yeah, I SAID THAT, BIATCH. KEEP TO YOUR BUGS OR SOMETHING.  
>SINCERELY,<br>THE PERSON WHO'LL KICK YOUR ASS.  
>( end )<br>...Thanks a lot Winona. Now I have to find him before he kills my flowers' only source of pollination. –ERIKA

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

_(new message(s) from _GHOSTBUSTER NO. 1_—!)_

**FROM: **Morty  
><strong>TO: <strong>Flint

**SUBJECT: **dude.  
>she broke up with me. because of <em>you<em>.  
>this is why volkner tells me never to listen to you. or let my phone out of my sight.<p>

—

**FROM: **Flint  
><strong>TO: <strong>Morty

**SUBJECT: **TROLOLOLO  
>IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT GIRL IS SCARY.<br>not a big loss anyway. you didn't like her that much anyway.

—

**FROM: **Morty  
><strong>TO: <strong>Flint

**SUBJECT: **this is so troublesome.  
>whatever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS <strong>YEAR,

_( is_ going to be_** great **__)_

-;co-authored by _calling superman_ and _the sky's bouquet_;-

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH.<strong>

**FLASH.**  
><em><strong><br>FLASH.**_

"Who the hell is calling me this early." Volkner grimaces, patting the pillows by his head and nearly missing his roommate's yellow socked foot. Flicking the screen lazily, "I swear to god if that's you Grimsley—"

"_Hey Volkner…"_

"Jazzy?"

"_Good morning."_

He yawns, "Yeah."

"_So…Volkner, you think…"_

**BEEP.**

Running a hand through his hair, and glancing the wall clock, the boy speaks groggily into his phone again. "Candice's calling me. I'll call you back later."

* * *

><p><strong>CALL ENDED.<strong>

_**CALL ENDED.**_

**if you would like to make another call, please hang up and ****try again****!**

The girl's face falls.

"That went well."

* * *

><p>"<em>Volkner!"<em>

"What is it, Candice?" He pauses, glancing at the blinking green numbers again. "And why the hell are you up so early?"

"_I'm always up this early, you lazy bum~!"_

"So—"

"_I was wondering what homeroom you're in! We just got the emails."_

"You woke me up at five o' clock in the fucking morning—_on a Saturday_—to find out what class I'm in?"

"_Well why not? You made me order pizza once so pffft._"

"_And _I hung up on Jasmine for you—what the _fuck_, Candice?"

_"…sorry? And hey, don't play favorites!" _

"You're insane," Volkner says, opening up his email. "I'm in Clair's class—who the fuck is Clair?"

Through the other side of the line he can _hear_ the girl's grin. _"The sexy new teacher, of course."_ He groans. _"Oh shut up, I know you boys all get boners for those high-and-mighty Blackthorn City girls. And guess what? I'm in your class too~" _

"Great. Now let me sleep."

_"Arceus, I'm going to remember this the next time you ask for homework!"_

**BEEP.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**

BUZZ!

(_new message(s) from _VOLKNER—_!_)

**TO: **Jasmine  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Volkner

**SUBJECT: **…sorry.  
>hey. sorry I hung up on you earlier. it wasn't that important, but you know candice.<br>what were you going to say?

—

**TO: **Volkner  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Jasmine  
><strong><br>SUBJECT: **no worries.  
>it's fine, volkner. I just wanted to say hi.<br>I shouldn't have called so early, I know how much you hate getting up in the mornings…that was kind of stupid of me.

—

**TO: **Jasmine  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Volkner

**SUBJECT: **(no subject)  
>…yeah, well I was an asshole about it.<br>it's fine, whatever. candice probably would've woke me up anyway. or flint.  
>do you know what homeroom you're in?<p>

—

**TO: **Volkner  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Candice

**SUBJECT: **MORNING, MR. GROUCHY!  
>so now that you're up, wanna go to the cafeteria and get some crappy coffee?<p>

—

**TO: **Volkner  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Jasmine

**SUBJECT: **you're not an asshole!  
>…well, still. it was dumb.<br>clair's, I think. the new teacher.  
>um, why don't I bring you some coffee or something? I'm in the cafeteria anyway, and I can come over. it would be nice to go for a walk before Flint and Whitney are yelling at each other…<p>

—

**TO: **Candice  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Volkner

**SUBJECT: **(no subject)  
>it's too early for that. just go back to sleep.<br>or whatever you do in the morning. like stalk pretty boys with whitney. or yell at flint.  
>seriously. go yell at him.<br>and. well, sorry.

—

**TO: **Jasmine  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Volkner

**SUBJECT: **(no subject)  
>…I don't know. it'd be a hassle for you.<p>

—

**TO**: Volkner  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Candice

**SUBJECT: **why are you so grouchyyyy?  
>it's not that early~<br>erika and morty right? whit's definitely going to chew him out for that. i'll take pictures!  
>jaz is up! COME ON, LAZY, GET YOUR ASS MOVING.<p>

—

**TO: **Volkner  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Jasmine

**SUBJECT: **…um.  
>it wouldn't be a hassle, but candice just called and asked if I wanted to hang out.<br>we could drop by with caffeine, anyway, though. she's excited to see you. she wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday when we were together.

—

**TO: **Jasmine  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Volkner

**SUBJECT: **(no subject)  
>you were with her yesterday?<br>…it's fine. hang out with Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Erika <strong>is in a relationship.

**Morty Matsuba **is in a relationship.

—

**Erika **is single.

**Morty Matsuba **is single.

—

**Erika **is in a relationship.

**Morty Matsuba **is forever alone.

**Chili Pod **TROLOLOLOLOL FOREVER ALONE  
><strong>Morty Matsuba <strong>SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP.  
><strong>Chili Pod <strong>…

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK.<strong>

**KNOCK.**  
><strong><br>KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**_**KNO**_—

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Flint screams, falling onto the floor. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?"

Volkner and Morty stare at him from the door.

"Oh, it's Morty!" the redhead blinks laughing nervously. "Sup, man? …Ahaha, sorry about the breakup with Erika."

"…fucker." Morty mumbles under his breath. "So Flint, do you know anything about the fact _Erika's dating someone now_?"

"Um…no?"

"Bitter about the breakup, huh?" Volkner asks nonchalantly, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

The other blond turns around. "Two words, Volkner. _Elesa Kamitsure_."

Flint dissolves into a fit of laughter. Volkner turns red and coughs.

"That's what I thought, Denzi."

* * *

><p>"<em>JAZZY!<em>" Candice squeals, arms wide and her crushing smile even wider. If that was even humanly possible but.

"…um!" That's all the brunette manages to get out before the younger girl nearly tackles her in a hug. Lukewarm coffee sloshes to the ground, the custodian harrumphing slightly. She's always been so overwhelming, yet Jasmine can't find it in herself to ever feel irritated.

"!"

"I missed you too, Candice—" Jasmine manages, trying to pry her off helplessly, "—but um, I can't really breathe very well right now and—"

"Oh! Sorry!" Her friend exclaims, releasing her finally. A triumphant smirk is clear in Candice's expression, one hand absently fixing Jasmine's messed hair as she squeals loud enough for a group of students at another table to look over curiously. Jasmine blushes, Candice only waves brightly.

"—And I _have _to tell you about Mr. Grouchy, too."

The brunette smiles, a little, shaking her head in exasperation. "Sure thing, Candice. Tell me all about your summer adventures."

"YOU'RE SO CUTEEEE!"

"Candice—_eep_!"

* * *

><p>"Where is she? WALLACE YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME." Frantically, he digs under the covers, whining obnoxiously as he does so. "Whitney's going to murder me!" If it wasn't for Flint's brilliant shade of hair, he might go unnoticed in the mess. His roommate frowns—or pouts. Depending on how you look at it.<p>

"Did anyone say my name?" A curvy figure molds against Volkner's. A casual, sultry smile paints itself onto the girl's pretty features. Morty's bored air freezes, almost wincing. Elesa. If the blonde model is around…_Erika is near._

Sure enough, the grass type specialist appears in the doorframe, warily. "Where's Candice? She said I should be here." She blinks. "Hey Morty…"

_Awkward._

_"_Oh look~ The gang's gathered!" Candice giggles, her arm clenching firmly on Jasmine's, "See, Whitney's down the hall. She brought Lucian and Steven. You know how they're sweet on her. Most people are but that's beside the point. Everyone's coming sooner or later. First Flint-Whitney event of the year after all~" Squeezing through the wall that hovers against the doorframe, the brunette neatly plops on one of the dorm beds with uncontrolled anticipation.

Flint groans.

"KAY DUDES. WHERE'S THE WUSSY WHO BROKE UP THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER."

"Um—Whitney—don't kill hi—"

Candice cracks up next to Jasmine. "Jasmine, you _know _you want to see this~"

"Not...really."

Volkner—who seemed to finally unpeel himself from his ex—slouches against the wall next to the bed.

"You're obviously too nice, Jasmine."

"Yeah! You need to start being a little more forceful!" The dark-haired girl grins."Like _Whitney_!"

Jasmine—and Flint, being dragged into the middle of the room—shivers, and the pinkette in question flashes a peace sign. "That'd be me!"

Flint moans unhappily.

* * *

><p><strong>Flint Oba <strong>regrets breaking Morty and Erika up.

**Whitney Akane **is feeling LIKE A BOSS.  
><strong>Volkner Denzi, Candice Suzuna, Morty Matsuba, Erika, Elesa Kamitsure, <strong>_and 110 others like this._

**Morty Matsuba **is in _loveee_.

**Morty Matsuba **flint. stop hacking my account. ass.  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>but is it trueee?  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>YEAH MORTY, TELL US.  
><strong>Morty Matsuba <strong>no.

* * *

><p>CYNTHIA IS ONLINE<p>

STEVEN IS ONLINE

**Steven says,**  
>where were you for the Whitney-Flint showdown?<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>sleeping.<p>

**Steven says,**  
>wtf? didn't you hear the shouting?<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>you try braving winona's sleep-talking.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>i'm immune.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>especially since most of it is "oh, wallace!" or "wallace you're so brave" or "wallace i love you!"<p>

**Steven says,**  
>...wow.<p>

**Steven says,**  
>Flint was pretty loud.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>well. not loud enough.<p>

**Steven says,**  
>...ok.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>any new rocks this summer?<p>

**Steven says,**  
>Dad and I went to the Desert Resort in Unova and you should've <em>seen <em>the rocks around there—

FLANNERY IS ONLINE

**Flannery says,**  
>CYNTHIA! WHERE ARE YOUUU?<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>in my room. duh.<p>

**Flannery says,**  
>how was I supposed to know that? you, like, haven't existed in the last day.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>i was sleeping.<p>

**Flannery says,**  
>...what's wrong with you? you didn't even <em>have <em>a time change.

**Cynthia says,**  
>yes i did.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>i was in undella town for the last two months.<p>

**Flannery says,**  
>omg in your beach house? HOW WAS IT?<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>it was fine. sunny.<p>

**Flannery says,**  
>you sound like Candice. that's hilar.<p>

**Cynthia says,**  
>...shuddup.<p>

**Flannery says,**  
>should I talk to Steven? he's online! I should talk to him right? I mean I haven't seen him in like, forever and.<p>

**Flannery says,  
><strong>I should talk to him!

**Cynthia says,  
><strong>...you're obsessed. it's just steven.

**Flannery says,  
><strong>! he chatted me!

**Cynthia says,  
><strong>-_-

CYNTHIA IS AWAY

**Steven says,**  
>Cynth?<p>

* * *

><p>"Knock knock!" A cheerful voice comes from the other side of the door.<p>

"Winona isn't here, Wallace."

"I know!" The blue-haired teen says, slamming open the door in his enthusiasm.

The blond lying on the bed groans into her pillow. "_What?_"

"I came to say hi. What's wrong~?"

Cynthia mumbles a string of words into her pillow, sounding vaguely like, "Steven... Whitney... Flannery!... Jerk...FLANNERY!..._Steven_."

"You, my dear, have a case of the lovebug." Wallace whispers in her ear, causing his oldest friend to sit up, punch the air near his head, and lets loose a few choice words. Poor legendary pokemon, getting slandered like that.

"De Nile~" he sings as he prances out the room.

"!"

* * *

><p>「<strong> Wallace Stone <strong>says **Cynthia Shirona **is in denial~ 」

**Cynthia Shirona **not true.  
><strong> Cynthia Shirona <strong>and stop posting about my personal life online. jerkwad.  
><strong>Steven Stone <strong>denial about what?  
><strong>Wallace Stone <strong>lovvvvve!  
><strong>Cynthia Shirona <strong>i'll kill you.  
><strong>Steven Stone<strong> ...who?  
><strong>Wallace Stone <strong>;)

「** Steven Stone **is grrr. 」  
><strong>Wallace Stone <strong>_likes this. _

「** Cynthia Shirona **is feeling murderous. 」

「** Winona Nagi **Cynthia is scaring me. 」  
><strong><br>Wallace Stone **I'LL PROTECT YOU! 」  
><strong>Winona Nagi <strong>...yeah, you should worry more about yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**  
><strong><br>BUZZ!**

(_new message(s) from _CYNTH—_!_)

**TO: **Wallace  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Cynthia

**SUBJECT: **traitor.  
>get your ass down to the battlefield.<p>

**—**

**BUZZ!**  
><strong><br>BUZZ!**  
><strong><br>BUZZ!**

**TO: **everyone  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Cynthia  
><strong><br>SUBJECT: **(no subject)  
>wallace is about to get his butt whooped by yours truly.<br>the battleground. be there.

* * *

><p>「<strong> Whitney Akane <strong>is looking forward to the showdown. 」

**Candice Suzuna, Flint Oba, Flannery Asuna, Grimsley Giima, Volkner Denzi **_and 50 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>nel <strong>does not say anything here. becaus she's a loser~**  
><strong>

well hi there guys. WE'RE DOING A COLLAB. which, also happens to be my first relatively successful humor fic. i hope you guys are okay with present tense because that's all i can do. ahahaha. hope you like it. cesia's said everything else, below. reviews are totally appreciated. also WHO CARES ABOUT AGES. LIKE REALLY WUT. AGES ARE IRRELEVANT. also WHAT FORMAT? HAHAHA haven't been on FB for like evar. and also neither of us have phones because we live under rocks. /PATRICK STARFISH TIME.

yes i made a spongebob joke. yes i'm totally lame.

**cesia **is ridiculously pleased rn.

OKAY. so. this is really going to be fun~ and we'd love it if you guys offer any critique, suggestions, pairings, whatever. especially gymleader personalities. bulbapedia can only provide so much help. IF ANYTHING IS OOC TELL US KTHNX. since all of this speculative and well. outside of canon. it's written in present tense, which is kind of awkward, but try to deal with it? if it's a bother just say so. we're really in the experimental phase with this.

ps. the sky's bouquet is the die-hard volkner/candice whore. calling superman is the die-hard volkner/jasmine whore. YES I AM. let's see if you guys can tell who writes which parts. ;)

REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY APPRECIATED.


	2. and she's a gardening girl

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

_(new message(s) from FLANNERY and CYNTHIA_—_!_)

**TO: **Steven  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Flannery  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>looking forward to wallace vs. cynthia?  
>wanna go watch your bro get his ass handed to him?<br>like, together?

**TO: **Steven  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Cynthia  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>your brother is a wuss.  
>one—disregard everything wally says to you. please.<br>two—you watching the battle?

—

**TO: **Flannery  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Steven  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>yes.  
>sure.<p>

**TO: **Cynthia  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Steven  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>i've noticed.  
>...fine.<br>yeah, going with flannery.

* * *

><p><strong>Flint Oba <strong>and **Chili Pod **wish **Wallace Stone **luck!

—

「** Lucian Shikimi **is going to enjoy this. 」  
><strong>Flint Oba, Chili Pod, Volkner Denzi, Whitney Akane, Candice Suzuna, <strong>_and_ **Cynthia Shirona **_like this. _

「** Jasmine Mikan **why so much violence? 」

**Candice Suzuna **WHY SO NICE? c:  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>BECAUSE IT'S FUN.  
><strong>Cynthia Shirona <strong>BECAUSE WALLY NEEDS TO BE KICKED TO THE CURB.  
><strong>Cynthia Shirona <strong>…cough.  
><strong>Volkner Denzi<strong> because it's fun watching flint cry.  
><strong>Jasmine Mikan<strong> don't be so mean to flint...  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>D: TELL HIM.  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>SHUDDUP, YOU IDIOTIC AFRO.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>DON'T BASH THE FRO. YOU KNOW THE LADIES LOVE IT.

—

「** Wallace Stone **going to my doom... 」  
><strong>Cynthia Shirona, Whitney Akane, Lucian Shikimi <strong>_and 37 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<strong>

**BUZZ!**

**BUZZ!**

**TO: **everyone  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Whitney  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>BE HERE OR BE SQUARE.  
>ladies and gentleman, it's time for the SHOWDOWN OF THE DAY.<br>GET READY!

* * *

><p><strong>THIS <strong>YEAR,

_( is_ going to be_** great **__)_

-;co-authored by _calling superman_ and _the sky's bouquet_;-

* * *

><p>「<strong> Sabrina Natsume <strong>I don't understand you guys. 」  
><strong>Elesa Kamitsure <strong>_and _**Erika**_ and _**Shauntal Shikimi **_like this._

**Flannery Asuna **well we don't understand you! :3

「** Wallace Stone **WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEANNNN? D': 」

**Steven Stone **sorry bro.  
><strong>Cynthia Shirona<strong> i'm not. ass.  
><strong>Steven Stone <strong>...

—

「** Grimsley Giima **is looking forward to being in **Shauntal Shikimi**'s class. ;) 」

**Lucian Shikimi **…i'm going to kill you, giima  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>you're such a man-whore, Grimsley. I say this out of love.  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>haaa, got you there.

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ!<br>**  
><strong>BUZZ!<strong>  
><strong><br>BUZZ!**

**TO: **Shauntal  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Lucian  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>(no subject)  
>Grimsley is a bad guy.<p>

**TO: **Lucian  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Shauntal  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>...?  
>Thanks for telling me?<p>

**TO: **Shauntal  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Lucian  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>re: …?  
>No problem.<p>

**TO: **Shauntal  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Lucian  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> for mew's sake.  
>I worry about you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lady Caitlin?" The tall figure asks quietly, a gloved hand stretched out. She doesn't take it of course, a soft hum on her lips. The little miss is still only a little miss, but she takes no hands and no bows. It's always been that way, and Darach is relieved. . "It was a lovely battle. He was astounded, I'm sure, to see how collected and graceful you were." He's laying on the compliments like butter; he doesn't notice the flash of irritation that flickers uncertainly on the girl's porcelain face. "You have most excellent time until the next class, might some tea warm you?" His hand travels to her back, guiding her slowly through the empty corridor. Caitlin shudders, and— <em>she's just so cold.<em>

It's a mistake, but he doesn't move away.

She's like a doll, he thinks sometimes. With those curls and glassy seafoam eyes, Darach doesn't know how she doesn't break to his touch. But Caitlin has still not replied. "Are you alright?" She shakes her head no. "Then…" His voice trails off rustily, when she turns and stares at him.

"Darach, _leave me be_."

Her pink shoes click on the marble floor. He automatically follows with long strides, because he is the butler and she is the lady and that's how it should be.

"Don't be imprudent." She doesn't look back anymore.

* * *

><p>ERIKA IS ONLINE<br>MORTY IS ONLINE

**Morty says,  
><strong>hi.

**Erika says,  
><strong>Hey.

**Morty says,  
><strong>so what's up, erika?

**Erika says,  
><strong>Nothing much. Bugsy's helping me with my garden…

**Erika says,  
><strong>You?

**Erika says,  
><strong>Morty?

**Morty says,  
><strong>nothing much.

**Erika says,  
><strong>Oh. Okay.

**Morty says,  
><strong>yeah.

**Erika says,  
><strong>Yeah.

MORTY IS AWAY  
>ERIKA IS AWAY<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO: <strong>Bugsy  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Morty  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> (no subject)  
>I'll kill you.<p>

**TO: **Morty  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Bugsy  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> (no subject)  
>?<p>

**TO: **Bugsy  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Morty  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> (no subject)  
>You. Me. Battle. Now.<p>

One on One. Field #5. No items.

**TO: **Morty  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Bugsy  
><strong>SUBJECT:<strong> (no subject)  
>Let me demonstrate what I have learned from my studies!<p>

* * *

><p>「 <strong>Flint Oba <strong>thinks **Morty** **Matsuba** should smile more! 」

**Jasmine Mikan, Erika, Candice Suzuna, **_and_** Bugsy Tsukushi **_like this._

**Whitney Akane **no way! D: the chicks dig mysterious guys.  
><strong>Erika <strong>he has a cute smile though…  
><strong>Jasmine Mikan <strong>I think that Morty is fine the way he is. Maybe a few more smiles, though?  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>he's like an adorable blonde sasuke! but that might be volkner…maybe shikamaru?  
><strong>Volkner Denzi<strong> wtf candice.  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>VOLKNER IS SASUKE AND FLINT IS NARUTO  
><strong>Candice Suzuna <strong>OMFG WHITNEY YOU'RE A GENIUS  
><strong>Volkner Denzi <strong>B|  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>wait, what?  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>SEE?

—

「** Candice Suzuna **knows about **Volkner Denzi**'s hidden stash of Naruto. **Flint Oba**'s too. 」  
><em>13 people like this.<em>

「** Volkner Denzi** knows about **Candice Suzuna**'s collection of trashy romance novels. with ninjas. 」  
><em>21 people like this.<em>

_—_

「** Sabrina Natsume** thinks **Morty Matsuba** is seriously bipolar. 」  
><strong>Flint Oba, Volkner Denzi, Whitney Akane, Erika, Candice Suzuna, <strong>_and_ **Chili Pod** _like this._

「** Morty Matsuba **is not impressed. 」  
><strong>Morty Matsuba<strong> also knows **Bugsy Tsukushi** is going down.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>_and_** Whitney Akane** _like this._

「** Erika **...boys. 」

—

「** Bugsy Tsukushi **thinks bug pokemon are very deep! 」  
><strong>Erika<strong> _likes this._

* * *

><p>"Honest to Arceus, you're so stupid Morty!" The ghost trainer jumps a little at his ex's voice, and suddenly the petite girl is in front of him, glaring.<p>

"Erika. What are you doing here."

"I _heard _that you challenged Bugsy to a battle!"

"…Well. I don't like him."

"_For Mew's sake_! We're not dating anymore! I don't _care _if you can't deal with the fact that I enjoy Bugsy's _company_!" A scowl makes its way across the blonde's shadowed face, and Erika stops glaring. Her breathing hushes and she's softer. Younger now, like she was years back. Morty doesn't remember this Erika, not anymore. "…oh Morty…"

"So you'd rather hang out with Bugsy than me? _You_ broke up with _me_ for a stupid reason and _I want you back_." Morty hisses. "And now you're always with that stupid _dork_! I know you don't like him! Not like _that_!" Immediately, he regrets it. He knows better to yell at her, and the water in her eyes only makes him feel so much worse.

The girl in front of him shrinks a little, tugging at the hem of her shirt (covered with flowers because Erika is the gardening girl) and staring at her feet. Morty does recognizes this side of Erika — it's the one that she shows her parents, and people she doesn't know. The one before he met her; the sharp red bump he got for his sexist comment still stinging from time to time.

He likes the spitfire better, the one that dumps the can of soda on him when she catches him drinking carbonated things or makes him help pull weeds from her garden before letting him in for organic pancakes. With apricot jam, Erika loves apricots. (He does too, you know, because they smell like _her_.)

It hurts a little, maybe a lot, to see that he's a stranger to her.

"What about Jasmine?" She says in a quiet voice, and just like that her clear eyes (he remembers falling in love with those eyes) are on him and he thinks he can't breathe. It's not a trembling voice, not even an angry voice. It's just a voice, and he's pretty sure this will haunt him more than any ghost type could. This was how she broke up with him, wasn't it? No words, not even a proper breakup. She was just there, and _gone_.

"I —"

Bugsy comes stumbling into the battlefield, covered in dirt and grass. "Let's battle, then!" He says, completely oblivious.

The couple on the other side of the field stays silent for a second before Erika leaves.

Morty hates Bugsy a little more.

* * *

><p>VOLKNER IS ONLINE<br>JASMINE IS ONLINE

**Volkner says,  
><strong>I need someone sane right now.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>What did Flint/Whitney/Morty/Candice do now?

**Volkner says,  
><strong>Facebook. Go.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>I was sort of trying to avoid that.

**Volkner says,  
><strong>Hnn. Erika and Elesa are making sure Morty doesn't rearrange Bugsy's face right now. I think Flint's video recording this time.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>…Morty again? I hope he's ok…

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>Flint's not still trying to get more hits on a video than Whitney is he?

**Volkner says,  
><strong>It's Flint.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>Right.

**Volkner says,  
><strong>Do you want to hang out? Candice is with Whitney and Grimsley is stalking Shauntel. No interruptions, you know.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>Or am I just your backup plan?

_Volkner is typing—_

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>I'm joking.

**Volkner says,  
><strong>…Ah.

**Volkner says,  
><strong>So, up for a battle, Jazzy? I want to see how Amphy's doing.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>Sure (:

**Volkner says,  
><strong>I need a break from fire, ghost, and ice anyway. I won't go easy on you.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>I know.

**Jasmine says,  
><strong>don't expect me to cut you slack. I'll so take you down.

**Volkner says,  
><strong>that's what I want to hear.

VOLKNER IS OFFLINE.  
>JASMINE IS OFFLINE.<p>

CANDICE IS ONLINE

**Candice says,  
><strong>arceus, volkner, you're so stupid!

CANDICE IS AWAY.

* * *

><p>The Olivine native grins, laughing. It's breathy, but it carries across the training ground. Volkner smirks a bit, walking over to her, hands in his pockets. "Tie?" Her steelix is returned in a flash of light, and when she looks, his octillery is gone as well.<p>

The brunette smiles—a smaller one this time— and holds out a hand. "Deal."

He takes her delicate hand in his larger one and she tries to ignore the tingles that course through her. Volkner shakes it, once, and then drops it.

Jasmine hopes those few seconds count for him, too. "So. Shall we go get some coffee or something?"

"You know me. Lukewarm cafeteria coffee is my favorite drink in the universe." The blond says sarcastically, smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Giggling, Jasmine feels his shoulder bump against her once. Twice. She can only hope the red on her pale cheeks go unnoticed.

He walks a little ahead of her and she feels like a puppy, trailing at his feet. It's a comfortable silence, until —

"HI GUYS!" Flint yells, running over and waving his arms in the air. Volkner groans, and Jasmine waves back, smile dropping a fraction of an inch. Their maniac of a friend comes to a screeching halt, crushing the tiny girl in a bear hug.

His best friend growls, a tiny bit. "Stop suffocating her, idiot. You can't break Jazzy." The threat is there. _I'll fucking break you. _She pretends to not notice.

The afro-donning redhead grins and lets go of Jasmine, who smiles back at him. "Hi, Flint. I haven't seen you yet — except for your, um, showdown with Whitney."

Volkner snorts. "Wasn't much of a showdown. Whitney has him whipped."

Flint flips him off. "I missed you over the summer! Grouchy and I were _going _to come over to Olivine but. You know. We didn't. Stupid moron over there got lazy. And decided to short-circuit the city for almost a freaking month."

"It's okay," Jasmine says, smiling even wider at her childhood friend, "but I did miss you. No one came to Olivine over the summer. Except Morty and Erika. He stayed for a week, and she joined us after a few days. That was nice. " Volkner scowls a little at the name Morty. Jasmine doesn't notice.

"Come on Jaz, let's go eat something!"

"Alright, alright. Coming, Volkner?"

The blond glances at the two. "Ah." Volkner grunts, catching a glimpse of Candice by a doorway. It's hard not to recognize her, after all. "In a second."

Jasmine sees where he's looking and smiles, just a little. "Say hi to Candice for me. She should come too."

"...Ah," he repeats, and she can see his adam's apple bob. "I haven't really talked to her yet. We'll catch up."

"Whatever, Grouch." Flint says in reply, dragging Jasmine towards the cafeteria and talking about his latest Pokemon battle—"It was _awesome_, I kicked his ass!"—and Volkner looks at them before striding over to Candice.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Volkner!" She exclaims, grinning. "What's up?"

* * *

><p>「<strong> Whitney Akane <strong>WHO MADE ERIKA CRY? 」  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>LET'S CUT OFF HIS BALLS.  
><strong>Whitney Akane <strong>Y/Y?  
><strong>Elesa Kamitsure <strong>_likes this._

「** Whitney Akane** WHERE ARE YOUUU MORTY DEAR? 」

**Morty Matsuba **fuck.  
><strong>Flint Oba <strong>_likes this._

—

**Flint Oba** is not part of this! DD:

**Whitney Akane **I'd cut off your balls anyway. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>whitney **(prettygirl16)  
><strong>**Birth Date: **00/00/0000  
><strong>Location: <strong>Resort Area, Sinnoh!  
><strong>Friends: blackandwhite, HOTchili, ghostbuster2.0, halfafairytale, icecandy, jasMINERAL, mugwort, russian-roulette, shiningbeauty, theflintman, volkner, wallystone …<br>****Member of: **ACADEMY GOSSIP, miltank fanclub, pink pink PINK!, diet-killer …  
><strong>Likes: <strong>chick flicks, clefairy, cows, cute couples!, cutting off flint oba's balls, fairytales, gossip, ice cream, kicking flint oba's ass, milk, curtains, normal-types, pink, pretty things, slumber parties, unicorns …  
><strong>Dislikes: <strong>being fat, flint oba, wannabes, not knowing the latest gossip, white chocolate …  
><strong>Hobbies: <strong>being a boss, eating, gossip, internet, shopping …  
><strong>Favorite Movie:<strong> The Breakfast Club.  
><strong>Favorite Book: <strong>A SUDOWODO GROWS IN BROOKLYN.  
><strong>Hero: <strong>myself, duh! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>THE INCREDIBLY PRETTY GIRL ***<br>**_"Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into Pokémon, so I got into it, too! Pokémon are super cute! You want to battle? I'm warning you–I'm good!"_

Posted on** TUESDAY, AUGUST 29 **at** 06:24 PM**  
><strong>Subject: B|<strong>  
><strong><br>**k. so I hope kicking some srs ass counts as exercise because helllooooo! I've been doing a lot of that. D; UGH I MEAN, HOLY MOTHER OF BULBASAUR. school hasn't even started yet and—eew. THERE'S A SPIDER. ;_;

okay. took care of that. ;c NOW. have you guys missed me? SOB. I totally missed you 'cause like. ew. shortskirt here is boring. clownface is way grosser, i mean, but i've missed my baaaaaabies. we need a sleepover. pronto. NO COMPLAINING. movie marathon, napoleon ice cream, and tissues, yes yes?

BIG POINTS:

Deadboy and Kimono were soooooooo supersupersuper cute. Miss Model's really pissed, btw. Deadboy should. like. run. quickly. and don't forget Wallflower. idk but something's going on there… hmmm. i mean, that visit was a bit fishy, chaaa? i wonder what went on there?

pfft. who can forget the whole drama llama between Blondie, Fiery Passion, and Business Suit though? denial, amiright? they're so screwed. HEARTS EVERYWHERE~!

OTHER:  
>( shortskirtshockerwallflower triangle, anyone? )<br>( belle and dracula have been getting close… mhmm. maybe she's found her beast? –shotdead- )  
>( SEXUAL TENSION PUHLEASE. jane and mr. darcy have been voted cutest couple for three years, after all! )<p>

oh. look. clownface is calling. i better go see what he wants~

xoxo, PRETTYGIRL.  
><strong><br>Current Mood: **IN THE MOOD FOR CUTTING OFF BALLS. ;)  
><strong>Current Music: <strong>Viva la Viva – Coldplay  
><strong>Location:<strong> DORM~

**4 COMMENTS | SPEAK | LINK | REMEMBER | SHARE**


End file.
